The Name of The Beast
by xEviLxAnGeLx
Summary: Takes off after the final episode of Monster. Johan survives and has a new goal in mind... Bit of violence here and there but no more than in the original anime/manga... Hope you enjoy and please leave some feedback.
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1- Awakening

A full year had passed since the patient had awoken from his coma to discover that he had evaded death once again, such a feat was a dangerous accomplishment for

someone like Johan Liebert. A year ago, when he had first come to, Johan had opened his eyes into an empty room in the middle of the night. His awareness flooded with

the memories that belonged to no identity and all he could do was smile. He slowly and with much effort managed to sit, his eerie smirk, which was only for his own

benefit, ceased when he was reminded of broken conversations that had occurred during his slumber.

'_I had the opportunity to talk with your Mother... She still loves you very much ... She told me what your real name is, Johan ... You have a name.'_

Johan, for a brief moment wrapped up in the darkness and the solitude of this tiny hospital room, allowed his eyes to glaze with excess water, albeit only for a couple of

seconds before his face fell expressionless once again. He gazed into nothingness and remained deep within his own mind for several moments before suddenly swinging

his feet from his bed and standing. The lack of movement had made him weak but he ignored that and let his determination guide his frail body.

His former goal, the perfect suicide, had quickly become discarded. Johan had come to the conclusion that he couldn't die and nor did he want to, for now. For now he had

a new goal in mind. He exited the room and eased his eyes to dip into the darkness at the end of a long corridor. He made little effort to hide his escape, after all, he

feared nothing. Sure enough at the end of the corridor stood a man ready to sabotage Johan's escape, or so he had first thought.

'Who's there?' Came a slightly shaky voice of a middle-aged man.

The corridor was sheltered in obscure shadows and Johan could understand why one should feel intimidated by such an eerie setting, although Johan himself didn't share this experience.

'I'm here.' Johan murmured with a kind reassuring whisper.

There was a long silence before the stranger answered.

'Do you work here?' the man asked 'I'm lost. I'm here visiting my wife, Kate. I left to find the bathroom and I can't find my way back.'

Johan took several steps closer to the stranger in order to get a clearer look at him although Johan remained shrouded in the shadows.

'I know she's in one of the rooms along this corridor.' the man confirmed.

'Kate, you say?' Johan replied with a monotone voice.

'Yes.' The man nodded 'Do you know-?'

'Certainly.' Johan grinned 'Right this way.'

Johan turned and began a slow pace, retracing his steps.

'Thank you.' The man seemed genuinely grateful 'I feel so embarrassed. Though it would help if they had a little lighting in here... I suppose it's not really necessary

though in a ward full of coma patients, and it is really late. I'm here this late because of special circumstances.'

Like a lot of people, in Johan's opinion, this man spoke too much. Johan had really said very little so far and already obtained so much information from this foolish individual.

'Special circumstances?' Johan uttered, half bred of curiosity and the rest a facade of politeness.

'Well my wife, I'm all that she has.' He replied blissfully unaware that Johan was the last person you should tell these kinds of details to 'And because of my job I can only

visit her at night.'

'You must be a very devoted husband.' Johan nodded 'Whilst you're around she has a very good reason to recover.'

'Thank you, sir.'

Johan didn't reply. He simply kept walking his slow pace down the corridor with his arms held behind his back and his head held upward.

'You know.' The man began as he stopped walking 'I think we may have passed her room. I'm pretty sure it wasn't this far down.'

Johan continued his tiny steps down the corridor, enticing the stranger to follow him.

'Sir?' he whispered.

'Right in here.' Johan forcefully pushed open a door.

A very tiny amount of dim light shone onto Johan's stern expression, as he held the door open with an outstretched arm, and it was the first opportunity for the stranger

to see Johan's face. His eyes pierced into the stranger's and gave a commanding glare. The man returned the gaze for several seconds before deciding to enter the room

despite knowing that this was definitely not Kate's room. Once he had entered, Johan also entered and carefully shut the door behind them. This room was the original

room that Johan had awoken in only moments before so needless to say the bed was empty. The man defying the reliability of his sight went to check the bed anyway.

Johan carefully crept behind him whilst silently pulling a pillow from a visitor chair that was parked at the bedside.

'I don't understand?' the man began before turning to see Johan stood in very close proximity with the full extent of his callous stare burrowing into the man's soul. Johan

acted swiftly he pushed the man backwards, the mattress cushioning any noise from a struggle and he quickly and with exerted effort thrust the pillow over the man's

face and held it firmly in place. The man struggled frantically but it was of no use. Johan didn't relent, even in the man's final futile bouts of attempting freedom. Even after

several moments after the stranger's suffocation Johan held the pillow firm, before he was completely satisfied, and then he discarded it carelessly onto the floor.

Johan began to strip the man; he had been wearing a grey business like suit and although he had a heavier frame than Johan this attire would be suitable for now. After

changing from his patient gown into the newly acquired suit, Johan looked down at the corpse that was still slightly warm to the touch. He had noticed that the dead man

also had blonde hair, even if there was less of it then what Johan possessed. Johan decided to use this to his advantage he carefully tucked the body under the bed

sheets, so that only the top of his head was poking out. Perhaps this would work as a small diversion until the truth would be discovered. Before leaving the room, Johan

also thought to open the window, though, not to use as an escape route he'd already decided to simply walk out through the hospital's main entrance. The purpose

behind opening the window was to give whoever entered the room next, their first clue into something not being quite right.

Johan was done here so he exited into the corridor once again. He headed once again down the dim corridor before halting his stride midway. Then he turned to his left to

see a door, which unlike the others, was slightly ajar. Johan allowed himself entry and crept into the room. In the centre there was a hospital bed with a middle aged

woman lying down on it, she looked to be peacefully asleep. Johan took a seat and peered over the middle aged woman, as he watched over her he feigned the same

angelic demeanor that so many of his other victims had fallen for.

'You must be Kate.' Johan sneered finally 'I would introduce myself... But I don't have a name.'

Of course the coma patient had no power to respond to any of his words, but he continued to talk anyway.

'They say that when someone is in a coma.. they are able to hear people talking and that when they wake up... they are able to remember everything that was said to

them whilst they were sleeping.' Johan gave a thoughtful pause 'I know this to be correct. This is why I am talking to you right now.'

Johan gave another pause and he pulled his chair closer, close enough to allow him to be able to whisper directly into Kate's ear.

'Your husband is dead, Kate.' He spoke with a loud whisper 'The only reason you were clinging onto life was for him ... Was it not?'

Johan pulled his chair away again and stood, but before leaving he gave the woman another once over with his soulless blue eyes and a morbid satisfaction that she

didn't have long left for this world. He left the room and exited the corridor. He continued navigating through the hospital, surprisingly drawing little attention from the few

staff members that he had passed. After all no one would recognised him, no one knew him. The whole time he had been in a coma he had only received one visit from

one person and that was Dr Kenzo Tenma. To the few nurses that attended to him he was nothing more than a sleeping patient. Johan's arrogance led him, undisturbed,

to the outside of the hospital's main entrance.

Since there was no one left... The boy went on a journey ... He walked for many, many days...


	2. Special Delivery

AN: Will try to update this as often as I can! But think I'm gonna have to run through some of the anime eps again to get my facts straight :) Loads more to come, reviews always appreciated.

Chapter 2- Special Delivery

It was a year to the day since Johan's escape. Tenma stared out through his kitchen window and into the dreary weather outside and it was as if it was reflecting his

mood back at him. The anniversary of this date made Tenma's stomach knot up and his blood run cold, knowing that a year ago that monster had escaped and claimed

another life and perhaps countless more. The thought that someone like that was free to roam around with no conscience and no fear of consequence, to continue a

killing spree with no remorse and no rational reasons, made Tenma feel sick. It went against everything that Tenma believed in, yet it had been Tenma who had saved

him, and worse still, for a second time.

'Kenzo!' Eva snapped 'Are you even listening?'

Tenma gave a sharp blink and darted his eyes back into the room. Eva, despite being his ex fiancée, had come to be a close friend, with all their past experiences and

grudges buried they had perhaps grown even closer than when they were an item, but friends would be all that they would remain and they were both content with that.

Eva, now a successful interior designer with a flourishing business, had visited to discuss designing Tenma's home for him. Tenma now lived in a humble one bedroom

apartment. He hadn't decorated since moving in little under a year ago and Eva perhaps out of an act of kindness or because she couldn't bear to see the place in this

condition anymore had offered to give her expertise despite the fact that Tenma had continuously, politely declined her offer.

'Will you snap out of it?' Eva spat again 'You shouldn't be so ungrateful, I'm doing this for you!'

'I'm sorry.' He apologised 'I am grateful, it's just...'

'You're thinking about Johan again aren't you?' She asked in a softer tone.

He shrugged but it was written all over his face.

'Kenzo,' Eva began 'Maybe you should let it go. You saved his life because that's the person that you are. It's been a year and no one has heard a thing.'

'I know.'

'Isn't that good?' Eva asked.

Eva sympathetically placed her hand on Tenma's. Then the two were suddenly distracted by the rattling of the front door letter box. Tenma abruptly stood, assuming that

someone was at the door.

'Excuse me.' He muttered to Eva, though he'd already began to move.

When he reached the door he was halted by the sight of a small brown envelope lying atop his welcome mat. He bent down to retrieve it. It only took several seconds to

realise that the envelope had been hand delivered as there was no postage stamp on it. Tenma, before inspecting the letter more thoroughly, curiously opened his door

and peered down the corridor, there was no sight of anyone. Following that, he quietly shut his door and carefully opened the envelope whilst still stood in his hallway.

He pulled a fragile looking piece of paper out from inside and held it at chest level with trembling hands. He gazed in horror at the words scrolled across the rumpled

paper. Eva, sensing something was not quite right entered into his hallway.

'Kenzo, what is it?' She remarked.

Tenma, wide-eyed began to recite the haunting and familiar words that had filled him with dread and terror since the first time he had read them, all that time ago.

'_Look at me, Look at me ... The monster inside of me has grown this big!'_

With no explanation to Eva, Tenma quickly threw his front door open and cast the crumpled letter aside. He darted into the corridor and gave the elevator a swift

observation, he came to realise that it was already on his floor so it had not been used, following this deduction he made for the stairs. He quickly pelted his way down a

flight of four floors passing no one on the way, desperate to catch the person who delivered the letter_- They can't have gotten far. What if it was Johan? It had to be Johan!_

He apprehensively grasped the handle of the door that would lead him into the main hallway of the building and tugged the door open. There _was_ someone there. A

blonde male whom had his back turned to Tenma. Tenma froze on the spot unable to go any further. Eva had caught up with him and pulled at his shoulder snapping him

out of his fright-induced paralysis. The commotion had caught the blonde mans attention and he turned to face the two. Tenma didn't know what to feel when he came to

the realisation that it was not Johan, from the front he held no resemblance to Johan. The blonde male regarded the two with a curious glare and left the building.

'Kenzo!' Eva screeched.

'That letter.' Tenma trembled 'It was him. It was Johan!'


End file.
